Rogue, A Crowd Of Her Own
by Icy Flame
Summary: This is POST Self Possessed! It goes deeper into the possiblities of Rogue's mind and power. REVAMPED! Prolouge to chapter four rewrittencorrected! Rietro
1. Prolouge

Rogue, A Crowd Of Her Own

Author: Icy Flame  
Prologue  
Disclaimer: Don't own'em, never will.  
Brief Note: Post-Self Possessed

Ok I've totally revamped this story, I realized that I haven't update it in forever and that I just didn't like exactly how it flowed. Or really how it didn't. So I fixed what I could.

**Changes made since first posting**, _so_ I'd advise re-reading.

* * *

Logan felt a grim smile grip his features as Rogue slipped unconscious once more. She seemed more at peace this time; he took it as proof of the victory she'd won. Not many could defend themselves when it came to mental battles. It took quite the toll on a person, mutant or not. 

Sitting backing in the chair, he just stared at her, lost in his own memories. There were so many, and none were too clear. Some of the time it felt like he hadn't even lived them himself, as if he had touched someone and gained their memories. It was times like these that he could connect with Rogue; really understand what she was going through, even when no one it seemed could. The familiar nervous stabbing in the pit of your stomach when a dreamlike memory would play before you, forcing doubt into your mind. Maybe you'd just imagined it. But what if you hadn't?

Unable to fight the pull, Logan felt himself be dragged down a bumpy memory lane, full of potholes and unexpected twists.

**Scene Change**

Charles turned his wheelchair from the pair in the med bay; he had been greatly troubled by Rogue. Still was. The confusion he'd felt in her mind the previous night had been overwhelming. Foolishly he'd forgotten that upon entering Rogue's mind he would not meet with one but many. The rush of emotions had nearly forced him to his limits. As he began to think of last night his forehead creased.

**Flash Back**

'I am only trying to help you Rogue! I need you to understand.' Xavier explained.

In front of him was a literal mob; he could only assume that Rogue was the target. Looking over them he noted various mutants, friend and foe. Victor, Raven, Cain (Juggernaut) even Magnus had been touched by Rogue. If looked over found his students were present also, skirmishing to be in command. The brotherhood also stood nearby, trying to gain the upper hand of the battle.

He shook his head sadly he was too late. His shoulder's sagging he left out a ragged breath, he should have realized earlier that something like this would happen. The signs were all there.

Whenever she touched someone his or her personality always rubbed off on the girl for brief periods, after time had pasted though, during her scheduled meetings with him, he'd scan her; there had always been traces of others.

Slamming a fist into his palm he swore. Why hadn't he noticed sooner? Why hadn't it come to him? Why hadn't he done anything?

His inner turmoil was interrupted by a raspy small voice. Xavier wasn't sure he had heard it, shouting at himself for letting his imagination get the better of him.

'Professor? Help…me'

Just as the plea was made Rogue morphed into another. Each taking over within their own due course. Sabertooth seemed to be the most accentual but that could also be because of Logan's presence. Pietro and Scott had caused the only other real problems. The former being stronger, owing it due to the speedster's strong personality Charles had put it off. The only way to get true control over someone is if the had a constant thought of-

'Please-'

Charles ignored his brooding; hopefully there would be time for it later. Placing a hand to his forehead the professor quickly warded Rogue of her mental foes. Her mental image weakly mouthed thanks before passing out, dissolving physical from sight.

**End Flash Back**

Logan had caught Rogue, carrying her back to the van as the rest of the X-Men returned to the institute.

With a fleeting glance at Rogue and Logan, Charles Xavier wheeled away from the infirmary. It seemed they had an intruder.

**Scene Change**

Kurt couldn't stop the laugh that burbled out of his mouth, the sour look on Scott's face was priceless. Scott had been talking about last night, and had been taken aback when Kitty brought up the whole 'dating fiasco' between him and Jean. The redhead had out rightly denied the night being a date, and Scott's face had turned a red color and gone all sour, leading up to Kurt's outburst. Actually, most of the students in the room had joined him in the ridicule of Scott. It was all in fun, most of the students really liked him; but his following Jean around like a lost puppy dog was just too much.

"Are they still in denial?" Amara asked Kitty, who nodded her head vigorously while popping her gum. Amara rolled her eyes at the couple, some people just didn't know what they had until it was too late. She'd never considered Jean to be one of those people, but if she was, well…

All the sudden a little orange tabby jumped up next to Kurt. He grinned fangily at it and gave the small creature a pat on the head.

Kurt prompted, "Ah come here keety, sit on Uncle Kurt's lap!" He went to stroke the cat when it gave an irritated meow and began to glow. It quickly morphed into an irate Mystique, looking rather disheveled from Nightcrawler's attention. The students leapt back, shocked at her appearance. What were they suppose to do? The bad guys weren't supposed to come to _their_ house.

"Mystique!"

"What are you doing here?" Scott growled, remembering his last confrontation with the blue skinned lady all too well, hand unconsciously inching up to his glasses.

"It is alright Scott, Raven means no harm." Xavier soothed, wheeling into the room unexpectedly. The bald man looked over to the intruder with his clear brown eyes, searching her yellow ones for something. He seemed to find it and she understood. Giving him a curt nod.

"I must talk with Rogue."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible at the moment, but you are welcome to come back when-"

"NO!" She said a little too sharply with emotion, several students had jumped, "II would rather be with her. If it is possible Charles."

"As you wish." He started to wheel back towards the infirmary. Clearly ignoring his student's shocked reaction.

"You can't possibly be serious Professor!" Scott intruded, stepping up to the older man.

Jean nodded in agreement, moving to stand next to him, "Scott does have a point Professor."

Charles sighed, he wished it wouldn't have to be like this but "I'm afraid my decision is made Scott, Jean." Both backed down at the reprimand in his voice, scandalized by the tone. " Raven may stay as long as she wishes. But if any harm comes to one of my students …." He left the threat hanging and Raven didn't disagree, following him to the elevator, to her daughter.

**End Scene**

* * *


	2. We Are Family

Rogue, A Crowd Of Her Own

Author: Icy Flame  
Chapter One

* * *

Logan was shaken from a daze, memories of an old friend in Europe, when an insistent beeping sound kept screeching in his sensitive ears. Shooting up in his chair he at once found the cause, Rogue was still on her bed but her skin was clammy, not to mention her heart monitor was yelping for attention. A quick glance at the neon green screen told all he needed to know. 

"CHARLES!" He shouted as loud as he could, both out loud and mentally. He was awarded with a mental probe, asking what the matter was. As the elevator doors parted, Charles rushed into the room, a blue figure right behind him.

"What is it Logan?" Hank asked, and then noted the piercing sound of the heart monitor. He paled and went straight over to her, feeling for a pulse he shook his head and motioned to Xavier. Charles paled, trying to pick up a mental pulse from her, rewarded with a large physic shock. Slumping in his wheelchair his breathing was labored.

Hank grasped the paddles in his large hands, rubbing them together in preparation. Turning to Rogue he set them on her chest and let the burst of electricity course through her. She physically leapt off the table, into the air and landed with a thud back onto the hospital bed. Charging up the paddles once more Beast sent a larger shock through her. This time he received a steady beat on the heart monitor. Letting out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding, he shared a shaky smile with Wolverine.

Both hairy men turned to their colleague. Xavier seemed a little worse for wear but had already started to come around. Jerkily he sat up straight in his chair, groaning at the effort but mentally putting forth a Herculean effort to stop his headache.

Physically he turned towards Rogue, eyes flickering towards the monitor, pleased to see the steady beat.

"What's the problem Chuck? I thought you said she'd be gettin' better." The gruff man asked, trying to mask his concern for the southern teen. He wasn't fooling anyone.

Charles sighed wearily before answering, attempting to gather his thoughts. He tried to gather a description of the situation.

Xavier said at last, "It seems that last night won't be the last we see of Rogue's 'intruders."

"Whatever do you mean Charles? I thought you said that they would cease to struggle for control of our young friend." Hank argued.

"I'm afraid not Hank. Last night's solutions were not as permanent as I had hoped. Though I did not think they would force them down so soon. But here is not the place to discuss such things." Logan was about to question whether or not they should leave Rogue unattended when Raven came in. She'd been standing outside the door during the whole attack, not wishing to get in the way, but fearing she'd never get to explain to Rogue. The flood of relief that she'd felt when Beast had stepped back from her baby had been overpowering. She was unsure if the others would accept her presence. This doubt was only briefly, her emotions were shuffled behind a mask of annoyance, glaring at Wolverine.

"**I'll** watch her now." Wolverine was about to protest when Xavier simply nodded and led the men out of the hospital room.

**Scene Change**

"So why do you think she's here Scott?" Jean asked, dipping her cookie in the milk with her TK powers. He looked skeptical but didn't respond at first. Why _had_ she come here? Shouldn't Mystique have been frightened off by the reception she'd receive at the Institute? He gave up trying to get into her mind set.

Scott answered Jean after a long pause, "I just don't know."

"She's not trying to take Nightcrawler away is she?" Jean tilted her head to the side, munching on her soggy cookie. Scott couldn't help but smile at her, she was just so beautiful. 'God Jean Grey is definitely the only girl for me'

"Scott? Uh Scott?" She was waving her hand in his face, trying to make him snap out of it. She blushed slightly as his head shot up and his lips brushed against her skin. Ripping her hand away as if it'd been burned she tucked it behind her back.

"Jean?"

"I you er you totally spaced off Scott Summers, I may be boring but you could just say so!" She pouted, turning her back on him in an attempt to hide her own embarrassment.

"Uh I'm sorry." Scott's voice was tinged with amusement but he was earnest to please the redhead.

"Yeah well-"

"Ah hi Scott, Jean." Bobby greeted abruptly, having ducked into the kitchen to grab a snack, feeling the awkwardness in the room he left as quickly as he'd appeared.

"What was that about?" Scott shrugged it off as he went off to go shine his car. Jean frowned and began eating her cookies again.

**Scene Change**

"So what is it Charles?" Beast asked, sitting down on one of the couches in the office. Logan remained standing, still annoyed that Mystique had been allowed to stay with Rogue.

Xavier rolled over to his desk and rested his elbows on the Oak surface, intertwining his fingers and resting his chin. Taking a deep breath Charles began to organize his thoughts and looked at his two friends.

"It seems that we were wrong about Rogue's powers." Both hairy men gaped at this, how could they be wrong? Rogue's powers seemed so simplistic, sad, but very easy to understand.

"What do ya mean Chuck? She slips'em a little skin, they go down she's them for a bit and then she's back."

"Originally I would agree with you but I'm afraid it's not that simple anymore. It seems that our young friend's X-gene is a tad more complicated Logan."

**Change Scene**

"Man this sucks" Todd grumped, slinging his tongue out he latched onto a fly and munched on it. Fred was standing by him, yawning loudly, not bothering to covering his mouth with his hand. Lance leaned up against a near by tree, scowling at everything and everyone. Pietro on the other hand was still frantically prancing around like he had a bug in his pants. The grass in his path had been scorched already and was making an awful stench now that Lance thought of it.

"whatarewehgonnado?He'lldecapicatemeifhefindout,therehastobesomethingelsetodo!" Pietro was stressed; if his hair wasn't its natural silvery white then he was sure it'd turn that color. His eyes were dilated and he was sweating, profusely.

"You realize this is all your fault right Lance?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"If you hadn't of said that about Wanda this wouldn't have happened!"

"If you would stand up to her we wouldn't be here!"

"Guys!" Todd interrupted, hopping over to the two feuding 'hood boys.

"Shut up Toad!" "Keep it quiet frogger!"

"Uh guys!" Fred tried to get their attention also but finally giving up he turned their heads towards the demolished building.

Moving amongst the burning ruble and thick smoke appeared a figured. It let out a deafening war cry and pitched forward at them. They let out a squeak and prepared to be demolished by Scarlet Witch. Only to have he fall down at their feet unconscious.

"Wow talk about good luck." Freddy grinned. Todd frowned as he went to pick her up only to drop her back on the ground; Pietro zipped in and scooped her up.

"You guys... she doesn't have a pulse."

**Scene Change**

Mystique sadly stroked Rogue's cheek with a gloved hand. Willing her tears away she just sat there, gentle keeping contact with her adopted daughter. It had been so long since she'd seen her, _really_ seen her. While recruiting Rogue and seeing her at school filled her with a sense of pride it hadn't been enough. Watching every day as principal as other mothers came to take care of their children had stabbed her through the heart. That was the main reason that she hadn't taken the job again once she returned to Bayville, it hurt too much. Especially whenever it was Xavier or Munroe that came in to take care of matters with Rogue and Kurt. Taking _her_ children home, back to where they could be taken care of.

The second time she'd tried to get their family together it had been horribly ruined. Pietro had told his father and he'd gathered the brotherhood to rain down on her family reunion. Kurt had actually shown up, she'd been filled with such hope that she could finally bring her family together once more. She'd realized that day how futile hope was.

"Muzher?" Kurt stood before her, wiping the tears off her cheek. She gasped, afraid it was an illusion, he pulled back scared he'd insulted her. He looked down trying to mask his hurt, she slowly reached out for her son's three fingered hand; taking it into her own blue hand she gave it a reassuring squeeze. He didn't physically show any improvement but squeezed back.

"It's alright Kurt, we're all together now." He numbly nodded his head and sat on the railing of Rogue's hospital bed, gazing at her lovingly. Raven allowed a tiny smile to grace her features as she pulled over a stool, never breaking contact with either of her children. Maybe there was hope after all of reconstructing her family, just maybe.

**End Scene**

* * *


	3. Never Step In Puddles

Rogue, A Crowd Of Her Own

Author: Icy Flame  
Chapter Two

* * *

Throwing a disgusted look at those gossiping in the rec. room Scott left frowning. After he'd come in from cleaning up his car, he'd stopped in, see if anyone was up for a game of basketball. The students had been avidly talking about last night, swapping details and gossiping about why Mystique had showed up. Two things he would give just about anything not to think about at the moment. 

Scowling at all those he past, the elder X-Men made if to his own room, pacing in deep thought. His anger just kept rising, in his frustration he punched out blindly, connecting his fist with the wall, breathing heavily.

"Scott? What are you doing?" Jean asked, looking at bewildered at his actions. Scott was normally so controlled, he never let his emotions get away with him.

"I uh it's not what it…" he sighed deeply, taking his hand out of the wall, if there was anyone he could talk to it would be Jean, she'd understand. "I just can't understand. After all she's done to us… how can the professor just let her waltz right in to the Institute? Doesn't he care about what's Mystique's done? What she could do?"

"I'm just as highly informed on the situation as you do Scott. For right now we're just going to have to keep an eye on her and trust the Professor knows what he's doing."

Scott looked up at the red head and nodded, placing a hand on Jean shoulder. She looked shocked at the sudden contact, though not displeased.

"By the way, thanks for standing with me back there."

Jean didn't know how to respond, wasn't sure if she could. His hand was on her shoulder. HER shoulder, not Taryn's or Rogue's or anyone's. Scott Summer's hand was on Jean Grey's shoulder. Blushing as her thoughts rushed to where else she'd like his hand to touch.

"…Jean are you alright?"

"…Uh yea, sure. Just got lost in thought for a second." She stuttered, blushing a light pink.

"Right." Scott didn't look convinced but let it slide. "Like I said thanks for back me up."

"Anytime Scott."

**Scene Change**

Mystique shot forward as something tugged on her hand. Standing alert she took a fighting stance, only to relax when she realized it had been Kurt who had awaken her. He looked sheepish but was grinning at her. Taking it as a good sign that he was not displeased at her untimely rest she gently returned the smile. It took an effort but she did it. She wasn't use to having a reason to smile, really smile, not just a smirk or a grin.

"I did not mean to disturb you, but ve have dinner now." Raven nodded, understanding why he was practically bouncing in place now. He wished to eat but did not want to leave her unaware of his departure. She felt touched, giving him a small smile.

"Alright."

Again, he grinned and started walking out of the medical bay. Stopping he turned around and looked back at the blue woman giving her the most adorable confused face.

"Aren't coming?"

Taken back with his offer she just stared at him blankly. He couldn't mean that she was to dine with the X-Men. She had fought against more than half those sitting there, not to mention had blown up their home weeks before.

"I do not believe that to be a good idea Kurt."

His tail drooped as he nodded in understanding.

"Oh…of course not." He looked away from her, as his eyes got teary, not giving her a chance to explain. Disappearing in a cloud of brimstone, Mystique was left to ponder her children once more.

**Scene Change**

'There's gotta be a way outta here.'

'This girlie ain't tellin' us everything.'

'We must combine our forces to make any possible escape.'

'Ve could just party!'

'No, Charles must pay.'

'I-think-that-we-should-just-enjoy-the-lull.-Kinda-peaceful-really.'

'Let's rock this joint.'

'Dis is borin' yo, let's see some action!'

**Scene Change**

Rogue looked around, where was she? It was dark…and cold. This pace felt like an ally or a dungeon. It was so cold. Shivering she took a tentative step forward. There that was easy. Taking another she began to journey around the cell. It wasn't so large that the distance was massive but it wasn't so small either. It felt like the size of her bedroom.

Where had that come from? She had a bedroom…yes that was right with a roommate! Wasn't her name Cathy or Kitten? Felicity? Shaking her head as her thoughts tangled together. She was Rogue, but wasn't there more to it?

Feeling properly drained from even the sparse effort to explore her cavern …her room, she slipped unconscious.

**Scene Change**

"What should we do with her?" Lance groaned as they gathered into the jeep. Pressing the metal to the pedal he sped forward, barely missing some random cheerleader from their high school.

"We can't go to the hospital, they'll freak and think we attacked her."

"Are-you-crazy?-Where-else-could-we-take-her?"

"Uh Xavier's."

The jeep screeched to a halt, whining loudly at the misuse. Everyone in the car turned to stare at Fred like he'd lost any marbles he might have previously possessed. They knew he wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch, quite the opposite, but going to the Institute was crazy.

"What are you suggesting Freddy?" Lance growled, grinding his teeth.

"Well they have to have some sorta healing place right? And **they're** all mutants too, so…"

"So they happen to be our enemies!"

"Yea well Pietro's dad isn't going to be showing up anytime soon, so what should we do yo?" Todd grumbled, ignoring Pietro's stiffening at the insult to his father. While he might not like it, it was true. He only ever showed up if they did something wrong or he needed one of them.

"He's-right-.Father-won't-come." Pietro acknowledged reluctantly, looking away from their glances.

"Not you too! Gees this is like mutiny." Lance groaned again.

"Listen-this-is-just-a-temporary-until-we-fix-up-Wanda."

Griping about the stupidity of the situation Lance U-turned and started towards the institute. Again almost hitting the still prone cheerleader.

"Get off the road dumbass!"

The cheerleader squealed in protest and curled up in a tight fetal position.

"So do you really think that they'll help us?" Todd asked Fred, supporting Scarlet Witch's body as Lance took a sharp turn.

"They have to." Fred answered shortly.

"How can you be so positive?"

His answer was short, sweet, and simple; and with childlike faith he told them. "They're the good guys, they can't say no."

Todd looked at Freddy funny. The good guys? But the Brotherhood was doing what was right, Magneto had thoroughly explained it to them when they joined, what they were doing was for the good of **all** mutants. Hell the only person who liked to talk more than Quicksilver was his father. After three grueling seminars about how his sacrifices would be for the good of Homo-superiors it was clear that they had been doing what was right…right? If they _hadn't _been doing good this whole time that would mean…shaking his head to clear his thoughts Toad almost didn't notice how close they were getting to Xavier's.

In fact, Lance didn't seem to notice either, because they were right at the gate…and he wasn't slowing down.

**End Scene**

* * *


	4. Coco Beans For Sale

Rogue, A Crowd Of Her Own

Author: Icy Flame  
Chapter Three

* * *

Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children was a literal fortress. With state of the art wireless technology, it was harder to get into then Fort Knox. It could detect break ins from the slightest detection. With twenty-four hour video surveillance, the protective monitoring, it sets off an alarm for any possible abnormal conditions. Summoning forth several lasers this diverse system, it had the highest observation equipment entrenched in the landscape. The systems were so highly sensitive that if the barest disruption were to occur, even the slightest tweak in the system resulted in immediate detection. So you can understand the over load it went through as an eighty-six Jeep Wrangler, going eighty mph, charging straight into the front gate, frazzled it. 

"LANCE!" Todd screeched, griping the seat in front of him with all his strength, at the same time holding Wanda's prone form in the car.

The jeep screeched to a stop at the front steps. Jumping out of the jeep as fast as they could the Brotherhood hustled up the steps to Xavier's. Pounding on the door but not waiting for an answer, they rushed into the building. Lance led the way, being the only one who knew the direction of the med bay.

As they rushed the doors, Hank McCoy flipped down from the ceiling he'd been clinging to earlier. Beast looked at the youngsters confused, when Charles had asked him to perform a few tests on Rogue he had been caught up in his element, not even noticing the stamped heading his way. Often such noises arose around the Institute, one got used to them after a while.

So when the Brotherhood crowded into the med bay, all yelling at once he was startled.

"What is it that I may attend to for you boisterous gentlemen on this distinctively meritorious eve?"

Before any of the other boys could step forward, Pietro set his sister down on a bed and began spewing forth the events that led to their arrival.

Figuring that unless Xavier wanted to help them he wouldn't have actually let the rivals inside, Hank stepped forward and began doing a diagnostic of the young women before him, trying to keep up with what the young Maximoff was telling him.

He gave her a systematic check, going over the vitals closely. Nodding her took out a clipboard and began filling it out, checking boxes every now and then. Freddy shuffled around, uncomfortable with the situation and unaware how to handle it.

"Don't just stand there you blue fuzzball, SAVE HER! She's not breathing. Oh god honeybuns, hang in there! God dammit do something! She'll have brain damage!" Todd howled.

"I'm afraid mister Tolensky that there is nothing in my power that I can do to change the situation in the least."

"What?" Pietro blanched, his pale complexion turning ashen.

**Scene Change**

Raven gazed sullenly at her daughter. It had been so long, so terribly long since she had been able to be around her children. Allowed to hold them, the price seemed too high now that she looked back. She'd taken just about forever to get back to see them. Raven felt so alone. Unbearably so, but that was the life an assassin. The thrill was so advanced, racing after head figures in politics, economics anything and everything. Taking possibly fatal risks every day, learning unimaginable information, using blackmail, keeping her body in top physical form, all of it been in order to earn a paycheck. Suddenly though the negatives started to over balance the pros, winning out.

She began to wonder what it was like to have a normal life. To just sit back and raise children, wait for your husband to come home like a good little homemaker. Making sure the children left on time for school with all their homework complete. Being on the PTA board and decorating for holidays. The hardest decisions being what to cook for dinner, chicken or pork chops?

Sighing deeply she pondered her choice of living her life as she had. What she'd lost seemed so much greater in comparison as to what she had gained. Groaning as she felt a headache coming on Mystique settled into a more comfortable position; gazing sullenly at her daughter, was there still a chance she could have that?

**Scene Change**

'So tell me, what do you think is required for our escape?'

'Where are _your_ loyalties?'

'Depends on your ingenious plan.'

'A breech should become apparent soon enough from her.'

'That's when we put it in motion?'

'Not a moment before.'

**Scene Change**

Charles sat in the library, flipping through a large tomb concerning some of the minor differences between conscious and unconscious functions. He was getting to an interesting topic concerning a human's amazing capabilities. 'Have to make sure to keep this away from Logan, wouldn't want to add the students being dunked in water for three minutes as part of training.' Suddenly four minds popped up, heading swiftly towards the institute. His brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to probe the minds coming towards them for hints of violence or threat. He found no source of either but Xavier did come across a broad wave of panic, apprehension, and dread.

As soon as the force breached the gate, Charles wincing as he realized how much it would cost to replace the gate _again_, he was able to delineate the intruders. Defining their purpose was not as easy. Delving into their minds for a brief second, he found that their concern was towards Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff.

Sending out a warning for everyone to leave the path to the hospital open, allowing the 'hood boys free passage throughout the building.

Placing his book back up on the shelf, he wheeled out of the room and down the hallway himself. Getting to the elevator, he pushed the button and entered a few minutes later.

Waltzing down the hallway was Sam, dancing with an imaginary partner to ballroom music blaring from his headphones. Xavier just shook his head until he noticed Amara, and Ray doing similar actions. Although Amara had Nelly jetting from her, own personal speakers while Ray had country droning. Deciding that as long as they were not blocking the path to the med bay that they were harmless he swiftly wheeled past them.

"There are some things in this institute that **I** don't even care to know about." He mumbled to himself, finally arriving at the med bay.

"Ah hello everyone." Upon receiving, no return greeting he continued on. "I must say I was most curious as to why you suddenly decided to gathered in the medical bay."

"It's Wanda sniff yo. She's…she's oh god honeybunch… and we never even got to daaaaaate!" Todd wailed, flinging himself around her body.

Lance shifted uncomfortably as the youngest Brotherhood member howl with despair. Freddy looked unsure, not understanding if he should be happy that Wanda would no long glare at him threateningly when he asked if she was going to finish her dinner, or if he should be saddened that they'd lost Scarlet Witch. Pietro looked like he was going through shock. His pale features were ashen and eyes watery.

**End Scene**

* * *


	5. Hairspray Is Very Flammable

Rogue, A Crowd Of Her Own

Author: Icy Flame  
Chapter Four

* * *

"Who, may I ask, was the one who took Miss Maximoff's pulse?" Beast inquired, turning to the boys. They didn't answer at once, all looking quite drawn out over the death of their teammate, and sister. Slowly Todd stepped forward, removing himself from Wanda's prone form, and raising his hand. 

"Ah yes well mister Tolensky I believe we need to have a discussion about the art of first aid."

"What are you getting at Hairball?" Pietro spat infuriated, and slowly. Never a good sign. Whenever Pietro felt the need to slow down it never resulted positively, at least not for the other person.

His twin was dead and all this asshole could think about was that Toad needed lessons in _first aid_? He grumbled to himself and glared at the blue haired man. Weren't they always saying what good people they were? Weren't they always blathering on about how much more high and mightier they were the Brotherhood? How can they hold them selves in such opinions when they clearly were heartless monsters? Where the fuck do they get off pulling shit like this? It just wasn't right. He couldn't lose his sister this way. They were supposed to live forever. How could she leave him? Why? Why did she leave him? Didn't she see that he still needed her? That she _couldn't_ leave yet? Not yet. Not ever.

"What the hell are you going on about! My- sister-just-died-and-your-lecturing-about-first-aid-lessons! What-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you?"

Beast had the grace to look abashed. A light purple coloring filling his cheeks as he gazed at the albino colored boy. Shaking his head, he sighed, placing a hand on the younger male's shoulder only to have it shoved off.

"Don't EVER touch me!"

Beast made no reply to the order, somewhat taken aback from the gesture.

"It seems young mister Maximoff that mister Tolensky won't be the only one joining me."

"What!"

"Haven't you ever had first aid in health class before boys?"

Having received a look that said, 'Are you on crack?' he just shook his head once more. Pietro was fed up this was just ridiculous. Pietro saw red. His anger began to raise, heart rate elevating higher than humanly possible. Turning in the blink of an eye, he rammed his fist into the wall right beside Dr. McCoy's head, leaving a fist sized imprint.

Beast didn't even blink at the arm right next to his head.

"Mister Maximoff you sister is not at all deceased."

Pietro jerked up and looked straight at him, blinking rapidly. Taking it as a sign that he held his attention, Hank continued to explain himself.

"Mister Tolensky merely misplaced his hand, missing any pulse due to the areas he measured having no main arties or veins. In retrospect it was quite a sad attempt, however valiant."

"You mean my sister isn't dead!" Pietro gave paused, letting this concept overwhelm him. Then he turned towards Todd, "I'm-going-to-kill-you!"

Said mutant let out a high pitch squeal as he took to the ceiling. Pietro didn't let that get to him, speeding at the wall he traveled up it and onto the ceiling alongside Todd. Grabbing the green-tinted mutant and returning to the ground, he began to throttle the younger teen. Beast was about to intervene between them when Lance stepped in front of him.

"What's wrong with Wanda then?" Lance asked, skeptical of Beast's examination. The battling duo had disappeared when Hank pushed past Lance to separate the two boys.

Quicksilver appeared in the room not a second later, grinning like the loon he was, Todd's shouts having ceased. Although a banging sound from the hallway continued. Xavier decided to not ask which room Todd had been locked in, returning his attention to the matter at hand.

"She has a pulse. Miss Maximoff merely fainted, due to a lack of energy. She over drew her powers and as a result was unable to support her body any longer. A few days of rest will recuperate young Miss Maximoff and then she'll be as fit as a fiddle!" Beast grinned, baring his fangs slightly. Pietro just jerked his head in a nod and then sped over to the chair nearest his sister's bed.

Lance and Freddy were at a lost as to what they should do. Neither wanted to join Pietro on his bedside campaign for Wanda but they didn't want to explore the mansion and run into X-geeks either. Sighing they were about to sit down when Xavier cleared his throat.

"There are some questions I would like to ask you two, if that's alright?" Charles hinted, motioning for them to follow him. Scrunching his nose Fred followed, Lance glancing once back at Pietro before following Xavier also.

**Scene Change**

Scott scrubbed at his car, murmuring about new recruits and their disrespect for other people's things. He swore to avenge his car as he scrubbed a muddy paw print off it. If he were a normal teenager, he would expect the mark to be from a pet. Being a mutant, the mark was more likely to be from a fellow student. After his speech with Jean he'd decided to take a drive, only to discover his beloved covered in paw prints.

"Whoa Scott, v'at did your car ever do to you?" Everyone's favorite fuzzy elf asked.

Scott looked at where was scrubbing and noticed that'd he been washing the same area for tens minutes. In fact, the entire car was cleaned.

When the professor had told everyone to stay out of the main hallways he had decided to stay in the garage to clean up his vehicle. When he'd found the lovely new mud job someone had applied to the car he'd set about perfecting her once more... that had been a few hours ago.

"Oh"

"So v'hat v'ere you thinking about mien freund?"

"I…it's nothing Kurt." When he received a disbelieving look, he continued. "Really, why don't we go get some gut bombs?"

Kurt nodded, making a mental note to ask Scott later about his problem. He let the lie pass and ported into the passenger seat. After all, he never turned down an offer for food.

Scott sighed, and ran a hand through his hair making it rumbled. How can you tell your best friend that you were upset because his _mother _was staying with them? Scott started the engine and peeled out of the driveway. There was no way that he could cautiously go about and say 'Hey Kurt what's really bothering me is that Mystique, your mother, you know the woman who tried to kill me a few weeks back? Yea well her staying at my home kind of gets on my nerves? You understand right buddy?'

What kind of position would that put the elf-like teen in? Choosing between his friends and his biological mother. Scott remembered all to well what happened last time that Kurt wanted more answers about his past. He was willing to risk his safety and meet Raven alone at a construction sight only to be trapped by the Brotherhood. If the X-Men hadn't have shown up then they just might be one elf short today. Shaking off his morbid thoughts, Scott plastered on a fake grin and laughed at the joke Kurt just told.

**Scene Change**

Rogue was coming around. Her vision was blurry. There seemed to be a light at some far off point. Shaking her head to clear her sight, she stood up. Rogue placed her hand on the wall as she steadied herself, when she realized that the surface under her hand was jagged. Exploring the texture better she figured it must be rock, the temperature was low and had a layer of condensation on it. Holding back a shiver at the horror-movie environment, she began to move forward.

"Damn this place is creepy. Almost like that fieldtrip."

The room seemed to swirl as memories of her past over took Rogue's senses. There was a flash of visions before her eyes. A women was coming at her, a women who had blue skin. There was a boy there too. He looked to be around seventeen, and had brown hair. He was hanging off the edge of a cliff. The vision flew past her as she saw the boy coming up fast, as if she had jumped. A bird cawed and took off into the air.

The sight disappeared before her eyes, like a dream. Rogue shivered, crept out by the memory. Who were those people? And why did she remember that?

"Why the hell did you make me see that?"

Sighing, Rogue began her journey forward; the walls of the room seemed to give as she pushed against them. Do rocks normally allow you to pass? Another memory seemed to keep along her senses, yes she knew a girl who could pass through anything. But how was that possible? Giving up trying to chase phantom notions, she walked faster. There seemed to be a figure standing in the distance.

**End Scene**

* * *

Note 

Some reviewers questioned the affects the lack of oxygen would have on Wanda. She never stopped breathing, only Todd checked her, and he was wrong. Wanda merely passed out from over taxing her energy.


End file.
